


The Hobbit, Version 2

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: You find yourself being shunned by the Company through the Journey, though along the way through the meeting of some of your oldest friends they find themselves deeply regretting the decision and make it their main goal to befriend you and make up for their mistreatment of you.





	1. Chapter 1

You are a Half Hobbit half Vanyar, one of the first Hobbits, and mostly appeared to be a shorter curvier version of an elf with dark black thick curly hair down to your belt and purple eyes with your four canine teeth slightly sharp. 

You had found yourself joining the Company at Bree after Gandalf who had known you had fought well during the war of wrath, killing 3 Balrogs and several thousand Orcs clearing a way for Mirkwoods battered army after their King had been killed, taking several arrows to your mithril armor shielding the Prince. 

He had gained the Dwarves approval for you to join to face Smaug if necessary. As a Hobbit you had stored months of food inside your enchanted Hobbit bag along with healing supplies, all your clothes books and other traveling supplies including your mithril armor from the old wars from the Eldar days. 

They all but shunned you the entire journey with the exception of Bilbo, though over time even he pulled away from you leaving you mostly to the Company of Gandalf whenever he managed to stick around long enough to talk to you. 

You enjoyed Rivendell, especially catching up with Elrond and his children, who had all missed you in the past hundred years you were wandering, trying to find someplace that called out to you as home, something you had lost after the first Kinslaying when you can to middle earth, you had a Hobbit hole of your own once but travelled to long and when you had returned it had been auctioned off, though you carried all you belongings with you, you were mad for a bit until you had seen the small family with six little Hobbits that had just been born into it along with their four older sisters, knowing that your house was the only one large enough for their ten children. 

…

You had just left Rivendell and found yourself falling through a hole into Goblin city and then being knocked down into a tunnel along with Bilbo, you were knocked unconscious and woke up to find Bilbo playing riddles with the creature across from him. 

You silently got up on your knees, looking down as a small ring caught your eye, something familiar, it looked so much smaller than you remembered, you reached into your bag and pulled out a small mithril bag and tied it tightly, loosened your belt and put it into the small pocket on the inside of your jeans just below your belt, tightening your belt again before turning back to the two in their game noticing the creature reaching for a rock you flicked your wrist as your mithril bow unwrapped from around your wrist and you drew an arrow and fired it, hitting the creature in between the eyes as it lunged at Bilbo, who quickly turned and saw you and his face dropped relieved, placing his hand on his chest and taking several deep breaths. 

You were both covered in mud and dirt, you had a cut on your forehead and another on your cheek with a trail of dried blood down your face and onto your chest. 

You got up from your spot and Bilbo quickly joined you as you followed your nose, smelling the scent of the dwarves in the distance buried beneath the stench of dead things, Orcs and goblins with a small hint of rotting fish, doing your best not to gag and somehow your stomach had found its way to fight past the smell and growl at your missing a meal. You ended up having to fight your way out before you found the boot prints that led out to the woods, following the growing scent of dwarf, eventually catching up to the Dwarves almost two days later in the morning after they had already finished breakfast, which was the final clue as to their location as you followed the heat from the fire overhearing their conversation about Bilbo and yourself. 

Bilbo had only heard their comments on him, but from nearly a mile away you could hear their hearts beating quicker in anger as they spoke about you. Bilbo quickly joined them and returned to their good graces, but their stinging comments on you made you second guess rejoining them. Saying you would never have a place along them, being a half breed, and even had you taken them to the mountain you would be quickly done away with, and since you had not been granted a contract you would be sent away empty handed with naught but the pleasure of saying you were part of their company, though they agreed they would not mention your place in the company unless they were cornered with the fact, unwilling to admit an elf half breed had taken place in their group all but Ori and Bofur joining in their comments both knowing you better that their companions. 

Bilbo had received his last pat on the back and had quickly scarfed down the last from breakfast that Bombur had saved just for him, when they saw you out of the corner of their eye, all noticing your pale complexion and the deep cut on your cheek and it’s brother on your forehead and the trail of blood which had slowed but not stopped yet, breaking through the thick mud covering you. 

All but Gandalf oblivious to the screaming coursing through your mind coming from the ring you had hidden, Sauron furious, being cut off from his link to the ring, unable to see or hear outside the small mithril bag it had been hidden in, though they could not, your possession of it cursed you with his endless screaming and shouting in the black language he spoke cursing whoever had his ring, quietly bearing this for the remainder of the journey. 

Gandalf stepped towards you, and quietly mumbled a healing spell while he rubbed his fingers across your cuts causing the blood to stop flowing and forming a scab across them, before he offered you his last piece of his diagonally cut toast, Bombur and the rest of the groups hearts dropping at their thoughtlessness and the pain and exhaustion they could read on your face as you silently said “thank you” and slowly ate the toast in small bites. After you took your third bite you started walking off and mumbled, “The goblins will be moving again soon, we need to keep moving.” They stood in their places all watching as you quietly kept walking away from the group still munching on your breakfast, Gandalf quickly joining you. 

Gandalf, “What happened?” He whispered in a language long thought dead which you both managed to keep alive with your beating hearts, clinging to your memories of what once was. 

You, “Bilbo almost died, we found a creature named Gollum. He tried to attack Bilbo, I killed him. I fell on top of it. Don’t tell them. I’ll see to it.” Glancing up at him offering a small smile which he returned as he placed his hand on you shoulder, you reached up and wrapped your fingers around his for a moment before releasing it, grateful you didn’t have to do it alone. 

Gandalf, “Why is it screaming?" 

You, "I never touched it, I put it in a small mithril bag. I don’t think he can connect with it now, but it won’t stop, I’m not going to let him out though, he can scream all he likes, he’s blind now, finally we can end this darkness." 

You continued walking until you made it to the Carrock where the giant eagles were waiting for you, flying away as Thorin and the Dwarves got a good look at Azog on his warg who had just arrived, all firing curses up at the eagles as you flew away. 

You landed at the corner of a forest and followed the path until you came along a tree with large scratch marks across it. You are pulling up the rear in the group but you stop and look around at the surrounding trees all with matching scratches on them, Bofur near the front, catching you from the corner of his eye and turning to look at you. 

Bofur, "Jaqi, what is it?” The group stopping and looking at you, seeing why Bofur had stopped. 

You, “Beorn.” You stopped turning and walked quickly past the group, before breaking into a slow jog, the group all drawing their weapons assuming you were referring to an oncoming threat. You stopped once you reached a small clearing filed with large rocks, the group quickly stopping and forming a small half circle behind you readying themselves for anything when you took a giant step back and dropped to one knee as Gandalf told the Dwarves to sheath their weapons just as a giant bear drops down in front of you letting out a giant roar, you raise your hands in surrender and he draws his face closer to yours still growling until he catches your eye color then he stops, tilts his head slightly and walked around you in a circle smelling you looking stepping in front of you again and locking eyes with you and appeared to be smiling as he tapped your knee with one of his paws and you stood again and he turned and led you to his house. The dwarves quickly being snapped out of there shock by Gandalf and they quickly jogged to catch up to you, though seeing a good distance between them and the giant bear.

Reaching the open gate, allowing the group inside before closing the gate behind you and locking it, gesturing his paw to the door at Gandalf who thanked him and led the dwarves inside, you stepped through the door after them, removed your boots and grabbed a pile of clothes on the small table by the door, the Dwarves all turning and watching you as they noticed the bear changing form over your shoulder, you turn and offer the armful of clothing to the now giant naked man before turning again to give him privacy. He pulls on his pants before pulling his vest on then tapping you on the shoulder, prompting you to turn as he wrapped you into a gentle hug as you wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Beorn, “Hello little bunny. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you. Only this time you brought Dwarves and another little bunny and a wizard with you, what mischief are you planning this time?” Before pulling back and lifting an eyebrow with a small curious smirk. “Hmm?" 

You, "We are headed for Erebor. We have to pass through Mirkwood though.” Smirking at him, hinting at the mischief you will undoubtedly cause while there, especially with the dwarves there. 

Beorn, “Lets get you cleaned up little bunny.” As he stood again and offered you his hand and led you to his bathroom where he left you to get cleaned and started to prepare dinner for the group. 

He stopped mid way leaving his soup on the stove as he grabbed two honey glazed rolls, placed them on a plate and walked to the bathroom, knocked twice before setting the plate down, opening the door as he faced away from it and slid the plate inside, and closing the door when he heard a quiet “thank you” and returning to the kitchen. The Dwarves all looking on in wonder at how easily you two interacted and at how much attention he was showing you, all growing jealous at how close you two were all regretting the walls they had placed between you. Beorn somehow could read all this on their faces. 

Beorn, “She saved my life once, I am the last of my kind, and she is the last of hers, we share that bond.” The Dwarves hearts all sinking at his words deeper than they had ever thought it could go, his statement, ‘the last of her kind’ ringing in their ears, along with the memories of them saying you would be done away with once they reached Erebor. 

Bofur had once asked what you would want for your services when they reached the mountain, all you had asked for was a chance at a job, a chance to to earn your way, one of their insults, you would never be allowed a job in their mountain, Dwarves only. 

Beorn told the group there was another larger bath in the back of his house, they all bathed quickly and returned. They all quietly chose a seat along the walls of the room, all quiet until you entered the room in a Dwarf sized dark green shirt with no markings on it with short pants that went down to your knees with your bag draped over your shoulder with your long black thickly curled hair hanging down still slightly wet to your left as you dried it with a small towel with the plate tucked under your elbow, the group all looking in awe at how gorgeous your hair was, never having seen it out of your usual bun or braided ponytail since they made you bathe alone far away from the group. 

Thorin, Dwalin and Balin all stood as you entered the room, walked to a table along the wall and set down your bag and the towel and grabbed the plate in your hand and offered it to the dog that appeared by your side to collect it, thanking it as it turned to go wash the plate. 

Beorn stepped away from the oven again and walked to the table and pulled out a chair for you next to his giant chair, carved with rabbits around it, which seemed to be the right height and size for you, all assuming he had made it specially for you. 

He turned back around, grabbed a large bowl even in his hands and filled it with soup and placed it in front of you along with a small spoon you size with another plate of honey rolls in front of you before grabbing a glass and filling it to the brim with milk as the other dogs all set up places for the rest of the group, which they accepted after Beorn started filling the bowls and placing them in front of them. 

You spent the next few days eating several bowls at every meal which Beorn had placed in front of you and Bilbo while the rest of the dwarves were filled with just one. 

He leant you horses to get to the Mirkwood path entrance, before Gandalf had to leave you, Thorin asked you to lead the way since you had been there before several times. 

As Gandalf was saying his goodbyes you stepped in and found the same old tree you always found, took in a deep breath as you placed your hand on it, a white light shining through your palm and pulsing through the tree, down through the roots and into each of the trees around it, stirring them from slumber, all moving their branches as the pathway you were to follow started to glow and small flowers started to bloom along the path as the grass pulsed green again, and a small breeze started to blow from behind you and deep into the forest. 

Thorin walked to your side and glanced down the path, “What are you doing?” You, “Waking the forest, its safer this way, unless you prefer to wander through delusions off the path to your deaths.” As you start to follow the path as Bilbo quickly joins your side and wraps his hand around your arm. 

Thorin, “Ahhh…” glances back at the group who all wave their hands to signal him to follow you two, which he quickly does with the rest of the group behind him as Gandalf fades into the distance. 

You follow the path for almost a week, you find yourself resting in a clearing as your ears perk up, the group is all sleeping as you feel something pull on your leg, you open your eyes to a giant spider who is dragging you away from the roots you had curled up in, while the others who are still asleep are being wrapped in webs and being dragged off, you pull out your bow and stab the spider through the head with the sharpened blades along the edges, before pulling out three arrows and firing them into the spiders in the camp, killing them and quietly counting the Dwarves and quickly slicing the webs open and trying to wake them as another swarm of spiders and running footsteps are heard coming straight for you, you draw another round of arrows and ready yourself for the spiders. Once they arrive you quickly kill three as more arrows come from the trees opposite you and Elves quickly run out and assist you in killing them as the Dwarves all start to wake up. 

Once again you were covered in dirt and mud, with another cut this time on the other cheek with spider blood all over you. You start to collect your arrows as you spot a blonde elf looking at you. 

You start to speak to him in elvish, “Hello, Legolas, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” You meet his eyes and he knows by the familiar purple exactly who you are, his eyes shoot open and he smiles at you as the other elves all bow their heads to you in respect. Legolas responds in the common tongue, “Bunny!!!” Before he runs over and lifts you into a big hug, spinning you in a small circle as you laugh and return the hug before he sets you down. “Great” Thorin though to himself, yet another person to put all of us to shame at them knowing her. 

You, “I would like to introduce Thorin Oakensheild and his Company.” Holding your hand out in Thorin’s direction dropping your smile as you looked at them, Thorin bowed his head in response before looking at you with sadness in his eyes as your smile sank, though he had earned it, he hated it, every second of it. You turned your face and smiled again as Legolas looked back to you in confusion at Thorin’s expression, you lifted your finger to point at him and continued, “Company, this is Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood.” He turned and smiled as he placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head to them. 

Legolas, “Father has been expecting you, we tried to handle the spiders before they could reach you. How did you manage to wake the forest, even father can’t manage to do that?" 

You, "I’m part Hobbit, different magic altogether.” Legolas chuckles as he holds out his hand and starts to lead the way to the front gates. You are led through to the castle to the Throne room where Thranduil stands as he sees you and walks down the staircase his throne is on and walks to you and grabs your hands and smiles at you. 

Thranduil, “You came back. I’m so glad to see you.” Before letting go of your hands and pulling a small twig out of your hair before letting out a small chuckle and putting it in his pocket before turning to Thorin, you stepped to the side at the edge of the group, Thranduil seeing from the corner of his eye, with your arms crossed over your chest and leaning on your right leg slightly leaning away from the Company with the Dwarves inching a bit closer to you somewhat scared to get too close, the King and Prince all noticing the wall placed between you and them and knowing you, they had been the ones to damage your trust. 

Thorin started speaking and the conversation quickly getting heated but Thranduil choosing not to continue it when he saw you roll your eyes and reached up to touch your cut to see it had finally stopped bleeding. Thranduil takes a deep breath and closes his eyes thinking of what he should do as he hears you stomach start to grumble quietly, Bilbos quietly echoing the action, both going unheard to the Dwarves. Legolas smiles and looks at his father who looks to you and takes a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what it was but something was wrong with you, and it wasn’t just the dwarves, he didn’t like it at all. But he knew he was the same way after he lost his father and you helped him through it by just being silent and waiting for him to speak to you, so that is what he would do, stay and wait for you, same as he’s done since the day you saved his life that day so long ago. 

Thranduil, “Lets get you cleaned up.” The Dwarves all look at you then back to the King in confusion, as the King holds his hand out signaling for you to lead the way and waiting for the Company to all follow you as you led them to the floor just below the Royal floor, where you normally stayed, choosing your normal room after pointing one out to Bilbo which would be the right size for him, and then going into your room and closing the door behind yourself as you get ready for your bath. The Dwarves all stand looking at the door you had just closed and then to their feet as they hear the Elf King speak. 

Thranduil, “I’m not sure what you did, I’ve only ever seen her like this with Denethor in Gondor." 

Thorin, "After Rivendell we ended up in a goblin city, we got separated, her and Bilbo found us almost two days later. We weren’t kind to her before and I fear that broke the last of her trust in us." 

Thranduil, "I will help you, she is helping you…” taking on another deep breath as he glances at your door, “I will help you, choose a room, I’ll have dinner prepared, when she is well rested I will see you to the mountain safely. A guard will show you to the dining room when dinner is ready.” Before turning and leaving with Legolas by his side, the dwarves finally choosing their rooms and bathing, and all going out into the hall and noticing your door was open and your room was empty already as a guard clears his throat and the group turned and followed the guard to the dining room. 

They all walk into the private dining room in the Royal Wing with a long table with enough room to fit twenty people. Thranduil was seated at the end of the table on another of his intricately carved chairs with Legolas and you both seated in identical chairs to him, yours being seated slightly higher than theirs due to your height difference, with 13 Dwarf sized chairs for the Company and another similarly built to yours on your right for Bilbo. The dinner went well with Legolas asking you about your travels in the past few centuries since he’d seen you, several of the stories making the entire table laugh leaving the group hurting even more that they hadn’t asked you about yourself at all on the journey, none of them even seeing you smile this big before let alone laugh the way you did with them. After dinner you all went to bed as you heard thunder rumbling in the distance, and the sound of rain falling through the trees above the mountain. 

You got into your usual large sleeping shirt and knee length pants and jumped on the foot of the bed, braiding your hair into a long thick braid, kicking the blankets down a bit as you climbed into the bed and pulled your blankets up around you as you rubes your head still hearing echoes of the screaming ring from your pile of clothes, you had wrapped it in your mithril wrap from part of your mithril armor to keep the Elves from hearing the screams, now it was barely a whisper to you even when you wore your bag but only because you were so close to it. 

You finally fell asleep as the storm picked up and you were thrown into the same nightmare the ring had triggered in your mind, back to the Kinslaying, watching your family and loved ones die as the city around them was in flames as you turned and ran, until you got to the sea, noticing a boat by the water, ran to it and dragged it to the water and shoved it in, jumped inside and started to row, you floated for days then a storm picked up, tossing you around until the boat flipped over, you fought to get back to the surface, managed to flip the boat back right side up, grabbed onto the edge and saw that you just tipped it any time you tried to get in. 

You let out a choked sob as you tell yourself, 'Not now, I can do this, I can do this.’ You look at the boat again as you notice the rope tied to the bench inside, you grab it and tie them both to the oar loop on the opposite side then swim back to the opposite side and tie the rope to your ankles, you place your hands on the side and push up and kick your legs out straight behind you, pulling on the rope and jerking the boat straight back upright as you fall inside the boat, taking several deep breaths as you reach up and untie the rope around your ankles then sit up and untie the rope around the oar loop and wrap the rope around your hand to below your elbow until there was about a foot left and you pulled the rope together and used the remaining foot to tie around the middle to secure it before strapping it back to the seat and just resting until the storm died down. 

You sat for hours in the rain until you saw a light in the distance in the water below you, it came to you quickly and as it got next to the boat Ulmo rose out of the water. He merely held out his arm holding your bag. Ulmo, “I packed your things.” You, “Thank you.” You grabbed it and placed it in your lap and placed you hands on your bag. Ulmo looked at the boat and grabbed two sticks folded down into the sides of the boat and raised them, snapping them into place and pulling out the sail folded into the bench compartment behind you and securing it to the small makeshift mast, giving you instructions on how to control the sail. Ulmo, “You’ll be alright, we will be watching you, you’re safe now.” Before giving the boat a small push and another big wind picks up and carried you to Middle Earth. 

Though where you would normally land and climb out of the boat there was a large crash, jolting you awake as a giant tree branch was thrown through your window and crashed into your bed throwing glass all over the room, you throw back the covers and feel the familiar trickle of blood down your forehead as you stand and walk across the glass covered floor to grab your bag and ran into the bathroom, drew water into the bath and cleaned your feet and healed the small cuts enough to stop the bleeding before you wrapped them and cleaned your face yet again as you walked back out grabbing your bag again and set it down on the ground and pushed it across the floor to the door clearing the pathway of glass as the rain kept pouring into the room. 

You opened the door and went to the next door and knocked, hearing nothing but snores and you tried to turn the knob but it was locked, doing the same to the next two but the same result. You take a deep breath and squeeze your bag tighter and try to block out the muffled screams and fight back the trembling your dream had caused as you turn and start off to the Royal Floor. 

You walked to the Kings room and turned the knob quietly entering the room same as you had done a million times before. You walked around the giant pool in his room and around the desk and towards his giant bed, the King was fast asleep stretched out across most of the upper half of the massive bed hugging his pillow the way he always did. So you walk to the end of the bed and raise the blankets from the floor and fold it back as you set down your bag and crawl in the bed under the covers and curl up, pulling the blankets around you, the trembling finally stopping at the closeness of the King, even in sleep you were safe with him. 

He wakes an hour later, hours still before the sun had risen to the sound of the Dwarves all shouting your name and Elves running around searching for you. He closes his eyes again and starts to reach down to the foot of the bed and pats around finally hitting your foot, letting out a chuckle, rubbing his face and walking to his door and telling the guard on the floor to inform the Dwarves that you were with him. He turns back and walks to the bed, kneeling down next to you And pushing back your hair noticing yet another cut you’d received, pulling back the blanket, having to pull it out of your clenched fingers, noticing the cuts on your hands and your neck pulling it back more and seeing the bandages on your feet, inspecting them before going to his bathroom to collect healing supplies and returning as you had woken up to pull the blanket back up. Thranduil, “How did you get these?" 

You, "A tree came through my window." 

Thranduil, "Hmm…” as he quickly put various creams on your cuts, healing them instantly, before putting the supplies on the table next to the bed and climbing over you into the spot next to you wrapping you in his arms as he pulled the blanket back over you two and you two curled up and went back to sleep. A few hours later you awoke to a maid entering the room and noticing both of your hair hanging off the end of the bed and seeing the King raise his head at her entering before waving his hand as a sign to leave the towels and blankets and go as he curled up around you again until Legolas entered and asked when you two were going to come down for breakfast, earning a grumble from his father and a chuckle from you before you agree to get up. 

You both go down how you are, though Thranduil throws a robe on over his bare chest that ends up looking close to what he normally wears and you both go down barefoot. 

*** 

Hours earlier, Thorin awakes from the storm to a loud thunder crash, halfway hearing knocking through his dream. Rising and going to his door seeing no one was there, grumbling as he looked across the hall at your door which was open, curious he walks into the hall, not realizing he still wasn’t wearing a shirt, walks to your door and pushes it open farther and notices the bloody footprints as the lightning flashed again, looking through the room quickly before returning to his room for his boots when he saw the glass everywhere. He sprinted back to your room and threw open the door loudly awakening the dwarves in the rooms nearby as he ran to the bed and jumped on it and looked under the giant branch for you, squinting in the darkness spinning around and seeing the footprints leading to the bathroom. Dwalin showed up at he door and Thorin shouted about the glass and he informed the others and they all ran for their boots as well before returning. 

Kili, “What are we looking for?" 

Thorin, "Jaqi, she’s not here.” They all quickly start running around looking in every possible hiding spot in the room before a guard appeared and told them you were in a room closer to the King. 

None of the Elves willing to tell the Dwarves anything more about your relationship with the King to spare you their opinions, deeming it none of their business, you made the King happy and he the same for you, they would never risk that.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the dwarves returned to their beds and back to sleep assured you were safe, but still upset at themselves that they had once again locked you out when you needed them.   
They had all gathered for breakfast dressed fully and piling food on their plates as you the King and his son all walk in. Legolas is fully dressed as he had changed and bathed after coming off of his nightly rotation on the guard, while the King was barefoot wearing only loose silver pants and a loose silver and green robe with his hair still braided back loosely, and you were in your usual sleeping clothes they had seen you use in Beorns house, your hair still loosely braided back, slightly falling out with a few leaves still stuck in your hair, clutching your bag loosely. Thorin especially letting out a long breath, happy to see you were mostly unharmed, by the smell of aloe around you one of the Elves had healed any injury you had received. All slightly shocked though at how the King was dressed around them, he normally was known for always looking his best, leaving it up to the fact that this was his home and his private dining room.   
After breakfast Thranduil excused himself as he got dressed for a meeting with his counsel. Ori scooted closer to you as you piled another roll onto your plate and another helping of salad as well, you smiled up at the kind dwarf who had a confused look on his face.   
Ori, “Does he always dress like that? I thought he was the kind of King to dress up for breakfast."   
You, "Not usually when I’m here. Besides I woke him up last night he’s still probably tired."   
Thorin, louder that he intended to speak, "Are you injured?” Clearing his throat nervously, adding a small quick smile as you glanced up at him.   
You, “I got a few cuts, they were healed though. It’s nice of you to ask.” Before looking back to your plate and continuing to eat.   
Bilbo, “Most have been scary, giant tree crashing through your window."   
You chuckle again, "I’ve been through worse.” Legolas then cleared his throat and offered to take the Dwarves out to the Elven training grounds for a bit, much to your relief, they agreed, leaving you and Ori alone, Legolas turning as he left and saw the exhaustion pour out over your face again, his brows furrowing in confusion, what could be draining you so badly.   
Ori looked up at your face catching your expression, “Are you alright?"   
Your eyes open and you smile again, "I was having a nightmare when the tree broke the window, it’s been a long night, I’m just tired.” Ori smiled again and pulled out one of the books he’d borrowed from you in ancient dwarves hoping to learn the dead language, and asked for some clarity on several sections.   
You spent the rest of the week mostly repeating the same things, meeting for meals though you spent most of your time with the King and showing Ori around the castle and the group all hoping that they would have a moment to apologize to you.   
A few of them only getting a few minutes with you and not having the courage to apologize so they merely asked you more about yourself, sharing your answers with the group later.   
The day you left it took a bit of convincing but you managed to convince Thranduil to wait and join you after you entered the mountain. You set out along the straight path past laketown and straight for the Mountain, leading the Dwarves to the side of the mountain that the door was on. Walking in the back of the group with Bilbo leading it, barely able to stay focused, your head throbbing from the screaming ring.   
They found the staircase and started to climb, nearly an hour later you had finally dragged yourself to the top of the ledge practically gasping for air as the group was thumping along the wall, breaking apart as Dwalin started hitting it with his axe.   
Mumbling to yourself, “What is it with Dwarves and stairs?” You had finally regained your breath just as the group had given up hope, you push yourself to your feet and walk over to Thorin and jerk the key from his hand and walk to the wall and shove it in an invisible keyhole, the Dwarves all stare at you in shock as you turn the key and walk away before turning to Thorin, “Moonlight not sunset.” Just as the moon rose into the right spot you lifted your finger and pointed at one of the peaks behind you with a hole in the top of it and they all turned and saw the beam of moonlight shining on the keyhole, before walking back to the wall and slamming your shoulder against the door forcing it open and looking to Bilbo. “You ready Bilbo?"   
Glancing back over the ledge and noticing the Elven armor shining through the trees of Mirkwood, Thranduil was waiting with his entire army ready to jump in if you needed him. Bilbo took a deep breath and stepped through the door and you quietly followed, pointing him in the right direction.   
Bilbo managed to distract Smaug long enough from behind a pillar as you crept into the perfect spot, eyeing him all over until you saw his weak spot, and just as he lifted high enough and you drew one of your Mithril arrows and hit it perfectly, causing him to roar out in pain, you kept up and grabbed Bilbo and ran down the hallway as fire chased you and threw both of you into a large room escaping the flames as the mountain shook as Smaug fell and the flames died. The Dwarves all ducked away from the door evading the flames and all gasping and starting to shake in fear for their Hobbits as they strained to hear anything through the silent halls.   
You stood again and apologized to Bilbo, seeing him comparing the length of his foot hair, having lost about an inch off the side of his right foot, before you offered him your hand and helped him up, him telling you that he’s mostly intact, glancing back down to his foot again then you went back down to the treasure room and double checked that Smaug was dead before you and Bilbo started to search for the stone. "I think I saw it over that way before he fell Bilbo.” You took one way and he took another, you quietly started chanting old spells to cleanse the gold, sending out pulses through the giant piles of treasure, causing Bilbo to glance over at you.   
Bilbo, “Are you doing that? That pulse thing?"   
You, "I’m cleansing the treasure. So it won’t harm the dwarves."   
Bilbo, "Ahh. It won’t hurt me will it?"   
You, "Not at all, Hobbits are even harder to darken than dwarves. I wouldn’t have let you touch it otherwise.” Bilbo smiles and nods at you in response before digging again.   
You step on something that was quietly whispering, you bend down and find a small cursed ruby hidden under a goblet, pull out another small mithril bag and place it inside it, tie it securely and put it in your bag. Such a tiny stone had managed to corrupt this entire mountain of gold, and call out to Smaug, quickly continuing your chanting quickly purifying the rest of the treasure.   
You both keep digging as the Dwarves slowly crept through the mountain, you heard them and smiled as you picked up a large ruby and hurled it through the doorway, Thorin reached up and caught it out of instinct before examining it. Bilbo, “Don’t worry she cleansed the treasure, you’re all safe to touch it.” Before noticing something shining from the corner of his eye and lifting it over his head, “Is this it?"   
Thorin, still standing and staring straight at you, watching you sift through the treasure, "Yes, yes it is.” The entire group all cheering at this, you drop your handfuls of treasure and walk to the stairs and pause taking a deep breath as you start to climb them.   
Thorin steps down to you and holds his arms out to steady you, “Are you injured?"   
You, "Stairs, all these damn stairs.” Earning a chuckle from him and the group. “I’m going to send word to Thranduil.” Thorin nods in response and steps aside as you walk through the doorway and go back through the doorway and call a thrush nearby and start to give your message as Thorin walks up behind you. Thorin, “Would you tell King Thranduil I found his jewels and will return them when he….” noticing the Elves in the forest. “He waited there for us?” You nodded in response. “If he wishes he can join us, so I can return his jewels. And start to plan our battle strategy while we wait for Dain and his men to arrive.” You finish your message and send the thrush off to the forest and watch as Thranduil and his men start to march to the mountain. Thorin steps closer to you, “I owe you everything, I am truly sorry for how we have treated you, and everything we said about you. I give you my word, though it might not mean much to you now, I will do anything to make this up to you."   
You nod, "You should find a raven and send word to your cousin.” Before walking past him and stopping in the doorway, “I’m not mad at you, it hurt, but I’m not mad, it’ll fade, just give it time.” You go back in and head for the front gate informing the others of the Elves arriving.   
You greet them with a smile, Thranduil and Legolas hugging you as they entered. Thorin allowing a group of Elves to help take Smaug apart and get rid of him under the dwarf supervision, with the rest assisting you in fixing the plumbing and fixing up the large kitchen for banquets on the lower floors and preparing a meal for everyone while they stored the food they had brought to the mountain in the large pantry they had cleared out of rotted food.   
You mainly stuck to the Elves and Dains men mostly have you curious glances when they were told that you killed Smaug and had led the Dwarves through Mirkwood forest.   
The battle was close to starting and the Dwarves saw a familiar set of armor resembling a small dragon when they saw you exit your room and head to the battle ground to take your place, recognizing you from Azanulbizar, where you had helped them defeat the Orcs and protect Thorin and his brother.   
You fought well for several hours nearly until sunset, the durins were saved as you threw yourself in their places time and time again, before collapsing on the battlefield when victory was declared.   
You spent days unconscious with Beorn, King Thranduil and his son seated by your side, tending to you constantly, the company all joining them whenever they could, all drawing stares from the dwarves around them, all wondering why the Elves weren’t curious about their king and his son so close to you. Leading to several dwarves asking Thorin and the Company about your relationship with the King all being told that you two were old friends, same with Beorn.   
You woke up and ate several bowls of food and King Thranduil healed the last of your injuries as Gandalf came up to you and took you on a small walk around the outside of the mountain, and discussed the ring, telling him you were leaving that night, alone, Gandalf agreeing that it should happen soon but urging you to heal a bit more before you leave.   
You returned and spent the rest of the day mentally preparing yourself. You waited for night to fall, listening to the people around you ignoring the ring screaming. Dain was in a particularly bad mood, even to the point of lecturing Thorin that there was work to be done he shouldn’t be spending so much time with you, and he especially should be keeping track of what they had used to heal you and everything you had eaten so she can pay for it when she leaves, since they had been paying so much attention to you, killing Smaug or not, she wasn’t a dwarf, she doesn’t belong, causing the tears to try to fight their way back up again but forcing them back down.   
Legolas joined you for a short time, you told him you were going to leave, that you would be back soon, there was just something you needed to take care of. He wasn’t thrilled about it, but he agreed to tell his father and not to tell Bilbo or the Dwarves. You waited for everyone in the mountain to go to sleep then left your note along with a large stack of gold, went back to the secret door and climbed down the staircase and headed for Gondor.   
…  
The next morning Thorin went down the same as every morning to check in with you and to tell you about what’s going on in the mountain. When he entered the room he was a bit uncomfortable with the looks he was receiving as he entered as if they were all trying to avoid him about something. He was shortly joined by Dain who had began his rant again, until they rounded the fabric divider he had placed up to give you privacy and saw the empty bed and the note, Dain was the first to grab and count the gold as Thorin tore open the note.   
“King Thorin Oakensheild,   
I am honored to have met and get to know you, and should we not meet again I wish you the best and long may you rule. I have business elsewhere, should it go well I plan on returning someday if you should allow it. Until then, I wish you and the Company all my best.   
And to your cousin I leave the stack of gold to pay for what I have used and eaten, and sincerely I insist you tell him to Bite Me and keep his nose out of your business, you are King and if I have to I will return and make sure he knows who is in charge of Erebor.   
Sincerely,   
Your hired Dragon Slayer Jaqi"   
Thorin read it aloud as the Company joined them and was unable to tell Dain your comments handing the note to Bilbo through his laughter which he continued to read with his face beet red the entire group except Bilbo joining the laughter before Dain let out a long breath.   
Dain, "When she returns I owe her an apology, I clearly misjudged the lass.” Before chuckling and turning to go tell his head men in charge about your note, word quickly spreading along with their opinions of you, all wishing to get to know you better.   
Thranduil joined Gandalf and Thorin in a meeting on their next plans about the mountain and Dale. The master of laketown had died in battle and Bard had been chosen as their new leader by his fighting skills in battle, he joined the meeting as well.   
The Dwarves all ask Thranduil and Gandalf where you had gone, to which they replied they had no idea but you promised you would send word once you got there. Though that night Gandalf had gotten into the elf wine and had let it slip to Thranduil that you had gone to Gondor, him guessing the reason and covering his mouth and ordering him bound and gagged until he sobered up refusing to let him spread your secrets before informing his men and Thorin where you were headed, both agreeing to follow you there though Thorin and Dain merely wanted to see what trouble you would cause in Gondor thoroughly amused with you, Thranduil sending word to Elrond and Celeborn as well, both of them joining the group in Gondor in search of you.   
***   
You had spent about a week on the road, finally healed fully once you reached Gondor, it was almost dark and you had joined the daily group of travelers, once again covered in dirt mostly on your legs, keeping your head down as you remembered the name of a small inn though you couldn’t remember where it was.   
You wandered around looking up and down the streets when you came across two men in Gondorian Uniform as Captains of the Guard, you recognized their faces from when they were younger, Boromir and Faramir the sons of Denethor, they stopped you once they saw you wandering around suspiciously in their minds.   
Boromir, “What are you doing?"   
You, "Looking for Hamptons lantern inn. I can’t remember quite where it is.” Boromir and his brother start to laugh.   
Faramir, “That’s on the opposite side of the city, you’ll not get there before nightfall.” They start to laugh harder and you turn and walk off.   
You, “Very helpful…” They glance back up at you as you walk away and disappear into the crowd, not knowing why but they regretted how they had just acted with you.   
You spent another hour looking until you were too tired and decided to curl up in an alley behind a restaurant, you sat against the wall and leaned your head against a wooden crate on your left.   
You had almost fell asleep when the brothers came around the corner and spotted you, still nowhere near the inn, watched as a guard came up to you and told you to leave, you pulled out a gold coin and asked if you could stay, he took the coin and told you he was the only one patrolling that area that night and he’d watch out for you before he left.   
The brothers were met with an old woman that drew them into a lengthy complaint about her neighbor who was sneering at her cat everyday. They looked up again to see the guard had brought you a bowl of soup and a thick blanket for you, returning to his patrol, the brothers taking note of the guard to thank him later and give him a raise for treating a traveler so kindly, he returned after you had finished it and returned it to where he had gotten it as you covered yourself with the blanket and curled up against the crate and went to sleep.   
Early the next morning you woke up, folded the blanket nicely and left another gold coin under it and left to go to the market for more supplies, the brothers spotting you as you walked through the crowd, you bowed your head to them as you left the city, Faramir went after you, his brother quickly following, Faramir had stopped you just before you made it to the gate.   
Faramir, “Id like to apologize, for yesterday. We should have been more helpful and perhaps you wouldn’t be leaving our city."   
You, "I have business nearby, I was only meaning to stay one night anyway, I found a place."   
Boromir, "Behind Pullos diner, we saw, we should have helped you. I’m sorry.” You, “It’s not a problem, not the first night I’ve spent outside. I travel a lot, rarely sleep indoors anymore."   
Faramir, "Still, should you come back, you should seek us out, we shall find you a proper place to sleep after your travels, and see to it you see the finer parts of Gondor."   
You, "I have seen almost every part of Gondor before, having been a guest of your fathers long ago. Though you two were barely to my waist at the time and hardly able to stay in a room for past an hour.” Their eyes finally snapped up to your eyes again as you finished speaking and both replied, “Bunny!"   
You smiled and held in a laugh as you looked back at them, "I do have to go, but should it go well I should be back soon, and I will take you up on your offer. Though I doubt your father will want me around very much since our falling out.” They both remember hearing something about your fight from him once and both nodded their heads.   
Faramir, “We hope your business goes well and hope to see you soon after.” Both grabbing your hands and shaking them in farewell before you turned and followed your path.   
You followed your path straight to the marshes, and past them to the giant black staircase and started to climb, each step more painful then the next. You reached the top and went through Shelobs lair, managed to sneak up on her and shot her through the head, collected your arrow and quickly pulled on your thick mithril armor and continued your path.   
You stopped at he top of a hill and saw the long stretch of Orcs before you. You drew in a long breath, the mithril armor helping greatly with the rings pull on you as you drew out your swords and started to sprint through the crowd, slicing through the crowds as you ran.   
It took you nearly and hour before you reached the mountain, gaining a large distance between you and the Orcs with your speed, any of the others somehow barely noticing you, assuming it was another brawl between Orcs causing the noise, your head now thumping loudly with your heartbeat.   
As your foot first touched mount doom and the eye turned on you as you quickly scale the mountain. Fighting for each breath, finally you reached the top running through the entrance, stopping at the end of the long walkway and removing the small mithril bags opening them, dropping the cursed ruby first, then releasing the ring and watching as it fell and sank into the lava below. You took a deep breath and turned drawing your swords as the Orcs had finally caught up to you, entering the doorway and charging at you, you leaned forward and started sprinting at them and sliced your way through them knocking others off the walkway as they circled you and stabbed into your armor, though unable to harm you through your mithril, it still hurt to breathe as they hit your still bruised ribs, causing you to fight harder.   
Finally forcing your way through the doorway to the ledge outside to see the tower start to fall and the Orcs all turned and ran once they saw the lava now flowing out the open doorway behind you, you had gotten yourself stuck you thought so you merely chose to stand on the edge of the ledge and watched as the lava flowed around you and the giant tower collapsed sending pulses out and destroying all of Mordor around Mount Doom. “Finally."   
The heat now was too much for you, you sat down and laid back on the ledge, looking up and seeing the stars. "So beautiful."   
Hearing Ulmos voice again, “Your safe now, You’ll be alright, Keep breathing. We are still with you, always watching after you.” As tears rolled out of he corners of your eyes, your breathing slowing as you heard a distant screech and then suddenly you were picked up by a giant eagle.   
You flew for a while before you passed out, you woke up after it set you down on the great overlook near the Kings tree in Gondor, you started taking deep breaths as Gandalf and Thranduil pulled the arrows out of the dark grey leather vest and chaps covering your mithril armor allowing you to breathe easier, they stop when you start to chuckle before bursting into laughter, Thranduil laughing as well as if he read your mind. "One little Hobbit….” before laughing louder, all the dwarves now joining you as they got what you were saying, people expect so little from Hobbits. You finally stopped laughing as the pain hit you again as you bit your lip and Thranduil quickly lifted you off the ground and carried you inside to heal you.   
You spent another week asleep, waking up occasionally to eat the food that Thranduil and Legolas had nearby at all times. You woke up in the middle of the night to find Thranduil asleep on a chair next to your bed with him leaning on the bed holding your hand with his head facing you, you took your other hand and brushed the hair from his face which he lifted his head at and smiled at you. Thranduil, “Good Morning."   
You, "It’s better now.” Smiling at him and patting the bed next to you, he smiled and pulled off his boots and climbed into bed with you, wrapping his arms around you under the covers. You curled up into his chest smiling bigger before whispering, “Gandalf told you?"   
Thranduil, "He got into our wine and started to tell me, he said I should be seeing you in Gondor soon, I had him bound and gagged before he could say more. There wasn’t any other reason I could think of to bring you back here, and your face in Mirkwood told me something was wrong. I knew you’d tell me eventually."   
You, "I found it in the goblin caves, Gollum dropped it, he attacked Bilbo, I killed him. Then I hid it in a mithril bag, it wouldn’t stop screaming, Gandalf could hear it, I had to hide it in my armor when we entered Mirkwood. I wanted to tell you.” He squeezed you tighter.   
Thranduil, “You were right not to. Especially in not telling the dwarves, there is a great number of ways that could have gone badly. I am so glad you are safe now. I wish I could have been there for you, but I couldn’t, I can admit that much."   
You, "You’re always there for me, you’re always exactly where I need you, especially right now.” Feeling as brave as you could get you lifted your head and kissed his cheek. He loosens his grip and leans his head down and kisses your forehead before placing his head against yours, smiling with his eyes closed as you tilted your head and kissed him gently on the lips, he quickly pressed his back against yours tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Sparks now flowing through both of your veins as you run your hand over his chest and push him off gently before pulling your lips off he quickly looks at you concerned he pushed to fast.   
Thranduil, “I, I’m…"   
You, "I love you.” He smiles widely before placing his hands on your cheeks. Thranduil, “I have always loved you, and I always will.” Earning a smile from you before you kiss him again and he wraps an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, the door opens and you hear running footsteps and then you both bounce off of the bed as Legolas lands cross legged on the bed next to you, you barely land on the mattress and his father very ungraciously falls into the floor.   
You start to laugh as you roll over and see him still in shock with his hair splayed out all around him, he snaps out of it as he sees his son peering over your shoulder at him and squints his eyes at his son before sitting up and kissing your nose and crawling back into bed next to you recovering you with the mess of blankets.   
Legolas chuckles again, “Good morning mother. I’m glad you’re awake."   
You, "As am I.” Giggling at him in return, remembering how he would wake you up that way all the time when he was a child and returned to it occasionally to lighten your mood, or even to try and force his father to laugh.   
Legolas, “So when’s the wedding?” Thranduil clears his throat as his son laughs again.   
You, “He hasn’t asked me."   
Thranduil, "Yet!!!” Wrapping his arm around you tighter again, “I will though.” Legolas, “I’ll make sure if it.” Winking at you as you let out another giggle. “I saw the Dwarves on their way up as I came in, so snuggle while you can, Bilbo especially is anxious to talk to you, Ori also outright demanded time alone with you to get your story, to add to his journal.”  
You, “Well then would you pass me my bag please?”  
You dig through your bag for the journal you had kept during your small trip and found it just as Ori’s charged through the door, exclaiming to the others, “I entered first, I get to talk to her as long as I like.” He quickly rushed to your side and you pat the bed next to you, he sets his journal and bag down as he jerks his boots off and tosses them to the side and climbs up and sits down beside the still smiling Legolas as he opens his journal you hand him the small book you we’re holding.  
You, “Way ahead of you Ori.”  
He quickly opens It and starts to read it as the group all lean over his shoulders and read it, all pointing out the parts they find interesting and ask you to clarify. Boromir and Faramir both sneaking in quietly and waving to you as hey entered, you smiled in return.   
Once you had answered all of their questions after several hours the brothers had both come over to join in with several of their own, eventually the sun was setting yet again and you had found yourself curled up in your Kings arms, whispering to each other how much you loved each other and planning your future together in between kisses before finally going back to sleep.


End file.
